


Here In Your Perfect Eyes

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Discussion cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: What if Standidn'tdie and fought in the final battle?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Here In Your Perfect Eyes

When Eddie answers Mike’s call, the fact that Stanley Uris exists comes flooding back and Eddie immediately crashes his car. It could have been funny, but when Myra finds out about the crash and him leaving, she insists Eddie go to the hospital because clearly he has some sort of ‘brain damage.’ When he tells her to fuck off, she threatens to cut off his credit cards, phone, and even call the police.

None of it matters. He has a credit card attached to an account she knows nothing about, and he didn’t _really_ need is phone any more, and besides he knows she would never cut it off because it would mean _she_ couldn’t get a hold of him.

When Eddie gets to Derry, his chest is so tight until he gets to the restaurant and sees Bill and Mike. The next few hours are a roller coaster. One minute he’s fine, the next he makes eye contact with one of the others, and more of his childhood would come flooding back. He tries and fails to not stare at Stan.

The next day is a blur. They split up and come back together. Henry Bowers tries to kill him, and then Richie kills Henry. When they get to the house on Neibolt, a place Eddie had been having nightmares about for years without realizing it, they think they are ready, but nothing could have prepared them for that final battle.

Eddie can’t believe how _good_ it feels to throw that piece of fence post and watch it smash through Pennywise’s face. Before he can turn around and celebrate with Richie, Stan shouts and tackles him to the ground.

Before Eddie can ask what the fuck, a large stinger flies through the air where Eddie had been standing. Eddie clutches tightly to Stan’s shirt, but Stan just pulls him and Richie up.

They don’t stop again until they all surround Pennywise and squeeze his heart to little bitty pieces. Before they can _really_ start to celebrate or react, the cavern begins to shake, and they rush out quickly. Once on the street, Stan clings tightly to Eddie and they all watch as the earth swallows up the house.

They stand in the street for a long time. Eventually Bill takes Richie and Mike’s hands before leading them all down the road. Eddie hopes they are going back to the Townhouse, he desperately wants a shower, but Bill turns right when he should turn left. Stan squeezes Eddie’s hand when he lets out a little groan.

“You doing ok?” Stan asks.

Eddie lets out a little squeak. “I just want a shower and a bed.”

“C’mon, Eddie,” Bill says. “J- j- just do this with us? For old time’s sake?”

Richie, Stan, and Eddie laugh.

“As if this entire weekend hasn’t been _for old times sake,_ ” Richie says.

Bill smiles a little sheepishly. “We should do this together. I can’t explain why. It just feels right.”

Sighing, Eddie knows it’s true and just follows his friends down the road. When they get to the quarry, Bev jumps in first again. Then Ben, Bill, Mike, and Richie. Stan looks at Eddie.

“We just killed Pennywise,” Stan says. He squeezes Eddie’s hand. “The water we were just in is _way_ nastier than the water down there.”

Nodding, Eddie asks, “Will you hold my hand?”

Stan smiles gently. “Of course.”

They jump together, hollering the whole way down. When they hit the water, they are forced apart, but when they come up to the surface, Eddie whoops with glee as the others cheer.

They swim to the shallows and talk quietly about what they are going to do next. Bill and Bev talk divorces while Eddie listens intently. Bill’s wife is apparently a wonderful woman, and at first Eddie can’t understand why he would want to leave her, but he keeps seeing him, Mike, and Richie exchanging glances. Bev’s husband is an abusive prick. She cries when Bill and Eddie offer to come help her get her stuff.

Richie and Stan are a bit away, both of them whispering quietly. Eddie wants to know what they are saying, but Stan is pointedly _not_ looking at Eddie while Richie is practically staring.

Mike and Ben are near enough Eddie can hear snippets of their conversation. They want to co-author a book about Derry although they both know no one will read it, but Mike thinks it’s important. Just in case.

Eddie shivers. He doesn’t want to think about _just in case_.

It’s over. They won. Case close.

Eventually they walk back to the Townhouse and order pizza. They are all gross, but clearly not ready to split up. They eat in the front room. Stan is still glued to Eddie’s side, and he knows it should be weird, but Eddie almost feels like something is missing when Stan gets up to use the restroom. He tries to just use the excuse that Stan had just saved his life as a way to explain it, but he knows it’s something else.

When all the pizza is gone, they have no excuse to not split up, clean up, and get some sleep.

“I d- d- don’t think any of us should be a- a- alone to- tonight,” Bill says as he looks over at Mike and Richie.

“I agree,” Bev says as she takes Ben’s hand but doesn’t turn to look at him.

Stan looks at Eddie who just nods. When Eddie had seen Stan at the restaurant, he was surprised at his beauty. Eddie had always liked guys, but here was Stan. He was so pretty Eddie could hardly look at him.

Eddie knows it is probably a mistake, that sleeping next to Stan could be the end of _something_ , but if it meant the end of his marriage, so what?

They all get up and go to their rooms. Without talking about it, Stan grabs his bag from his room, and they go to Eddie’s. Stan tosses his bag on the chair.

“You doing ok?” Eddie asks. “You’ve been really quiet since… Since you saved me.”

Stan’s face falls and he covers his face with his hands. Eddie goes to him as he lets out a small sob.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m ok. See? I’m here. Nothing happened.” Eddie picks up Stan’s hand and puts it on his chest so he can feel his heart beating. “See? I’m still here.”

A tear slides down Stan’s cheek and he clutches Eddie’s shirt tightly.

“Stan, you’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry, I just.” He pulls Eddie close and buries his face in Eddie’s shoulder.

“What can I do, Stan?” Eddie’s voice cracks and he starts to cry too. He grips tightly to Stan's shirt. It’s all too much. It’s just all too much. He knows there isn’t anything he can do to make this better, that everything they’d just go through was total fucked. They’d almost died so many times, but somehow they are still alive. They are all _so incredibly lucky_.

“I want to take a bath,” Stan mumbles into Eddie’s neck. “I don’t- I don’t want to- Will you take a bath with me?”

Stan’s voice is so small, Eddie doesn’t have it in him to say no. Sighing, Eddie nods. He knows it should be weird but it doesn’t _feel_ weird. Eddie clears his throat.

“Yeah, ok.”

“But we should shower first,” Stan says.

Eddie hums in agreement. They go to the bathroom and undress before getting in the shower. They help clean each other up and Eddie does his best not to stare.

When they are clean, Stan turns off the shower and turns on the bath. He sits first, and Eddie sits in front of him, his back pressed to Stan’s chest. Stan absentmindedly strokes the center of Eddie’s chest while the tub fills.

“You know how everyone freaked out when Mike called?” Stan asks.

“Yeah, I fucking totalled my car.”

“I-” Stan starts and stops.

“What happened, Stan?”

Stan huffs and shifts pulling Eddie closer. He holds his hands palms up to study them.

“I got so scared. When I was a kid, when It tried to eat me in the sewers, it changed me. After that I got _really_ lucky a lot. I did well on tests I didn’t study for, I got good jobs and promotions, I made connections with people I had no business knowing. My life was so good.” He pauses. “But when Mike called,” he says in a high squeaky voice, “I saw _terrible_ things, and I just couldn’t.” He pauses. “I was going to-”

Eddie slides his fingers through Stan’s. “It’s ok, Stan. You can tell me.”

Stan is silent for a long time. Eddie leans forward and turns off the water.

“I was so scared, Eddie,” Stan says as Eddie settles back onto his chest. “I was going to kill myself.”

All of the air rushes out of Eddie’s lungs and his scalp begins to tingle. Surely he hadn’t heard that right. Stan can’t be serious. There is _no way_ his Stan would kill himself. No way.

Throat tight, Eddie eventually manages, “What- What happened? What stopped you?”

“Bev called.”

“Bev?”

“Yeah. Apparently she saw- she knew. She got my number from Mike and-” Stan takes a deep breath, and shakily says, “If I killed myself I wouldn’t have been there to save you. And if I wasn’t there to save you, your death would have been my fault.”

Eyes filling with tears, Eddie squeezes Stan’s hands. “You didn’t kill yourself though. You came and you fought It and saved me and we won and now it’s all over.”

“I was just so scared.”

“I know, but you were so brave. You came anyway. You came and fought with us. You saved me.” Leaning forward, Stan shoves his face into Eddie’s shoulder and lets out a sob. There isn’t enough space in the tub for Eddie to turn around so he just puts his hand back and gently strokes Stan’s hair. “You were so brave.”

They sit there crying until the water gets cold. When they get out, they are both shaky, but they manage to pull on some clean boxers before crawling into bed. They lay stiffly next to each other. It’s so weird to be so close but not touching after the tub.

Slowly Eddie scoots a little closer to Stan. He reaches out and Stan takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. He rolls to his side and pushes his forehead into Eddie’s.

Heart pounding, Eddie leans up and brushes his lips against Stan’s. The other man doesn’t say anything, just pulls Eddie closer, and kisses him back. They kiss for a long time.

When they pull apart, they are both breathing hard.

“What about your wife?” Stan asks.

“Fuck my wife.”

“I’d rather fuck you.”

Snorting, Eddie pulls Stan in for another kiss. They spend the night wrapped up in each other’s arms and don’t sleep till dawn.

When Eddie eventually wakes up, he’s sore but not all of it’s bad. Stan is curled up on his side facing Eddie, breathing softly. Eddie kisses his cheek before getting up to use the toilet. When he comes back, Stan is looking at his phone.

“Hey.” Eddie crawls back in the bed. They kiss and Eddie stretches out on his side.

“The others are awake, and want to know if we want to get some food.”

“Sure.” Eddie takes Stan’s hand and kisses his fingers. “Can we talk first? About last night?”

Sighing, Stan’s smile becomes strained. “Regretting it already?”

Eddie shakes his head, no. “I don’t regret last night. Last night was-” He huffs. “Last night was so amazing.”

Smile returning, Stan nods. “It was.”

Taking a deep breath, Eddie says, “I don’t want to go back to Myra. I don’t want that life. I never did. I just- I-” Tears spill down his cheeks.

“Then don’t.”

Eddie bites his lip. “I’m scared. Everything- Myra and I have been together for so long, and I-”

“Hey, Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared, too.” He squeezes Eddie’s hand. “We don’t have to figure out everything this minute.”

“ _We_?” Eddie’s heart is beating so hard in his chest.

“We,” Stan agrees.

“I couldn’t ask you to- to get mixed up in my drama. Myra is-”

“She can’t be any worse than your mother.”

Eddie doesn’t crack a smile. He honestly has no idea who was worse.

“You don’t have to-” Eddie starts.

“Can I be selfish for a minute?”

Eddie nods.

“The only thing I want is for you to come with me. When you’re ready,” Stan says softly. “I want to help you, and I can be patient. I’ve loved you since we were thirteen years old.”

Heart beating faster, Eddie lets out a little sob, drops his head to the bed, and squeeze’s Stan’s hand.

“Stan, I- I love you, too, but I don’t- I won’t have the money to be able to just quit my job and move. I- Myra is going to try and get every penny. I’ll- I’ll be broke. You’ll have to support me, and-”

“We don’t have to figure it all out right now,” Stan repeats. “How long did you take off from work for all of this.”

“Two weeks,” Eddie says.

“Ok, we have a good amount of time to get things figured out. It will be ok. I promise.”

Shaking his head, Eddie asks, “How can you promise that?”

Stan cups Eddie’s face in his hands and wipes Eddie’s tears away with his thumbs. “Because we just killed an alien clown and are still alive. Because we are brave enough to face whatever else comes.

Letting out a small whine, Eddie leans in and kisses him. Stan smiles into the kiss.

“Now, c’mon. Let’s get dressed and go eat. It will be easier to plan after we get some food in our systems.”

Eddie kisses Stan once more, and says, “Ok. Let’s go get some food.”

Smiling, they get up, get dressed, and meet the others downstairs. Everyone is grinning almost shyly, laughing softly. They’re alive and together and It is dead. It will be ok. Everything will be ok.

Eddie smiles softly at Stan and takes his hand as they walk down the road.

 _Everything’s going to be ok,_ Eddie thinks to himself as they enter the diner. _With time, everything will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is where you think it's from. yes, i know it's overplayed (thank you grey's anatomy). idc. this was supposed to be a drabble, took me way too long to write, and that soft song is all i could think about lol.
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://nblesbianbenhanscom.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
